manafandomcom-20200222-history
Anise
Anise is an antagonist in both Dawn of Mana and Heroes of Mana. She debuted in the World History Books found in Legend of Mana. She is voiced by Laura Bailey. ''Dawn of Mana'' Anise was once a tree maiden like Ritzia. She was influenced by the Echoes to open the door to Mavolia, at the same time her lover Granz became a chosen hero of the tree. It is unclear how this conflict was resolved but Granz indicates that Anise had a change of heart during the end of the conflict. Either way Granz managed to reseal the door to Mavolia and seal Anise inside, be it with her consent or not. Many years later Ritzia is similarly compelled by the Echoes and Stroud to open the door to Mavolia. Once she does so, Anise fully possesses her. Keldy, the game's protagonist, eventually faces her as the final boss of the game, where she takes a Medusa-like form. Keldy has no choice but to run his sword through Anise's and Ritzia's shared body, injuring Ritzia fatally. As they die Anise hears Granz's voice say that it is "time for her to go home" and she reaches out her hand as she fades away. Ritzia on the other hand turns into a Mana Goddess together with Faye and the Mana Seed. ''Heroes of Mana'' In the world of Heroes of Mana, legend has it that Anise was a witch that defied Mana out of envy and frustration about not being able to become a Goddess. It is also said that it was her curse on Mana that created Mavolia and the Mirror of Esina. Throughout the game the military of Pedda, led by Cecilia Baxilios, summons dark mirrors in each country they have defeated. It is later revealed that these mirrors are reflections of the Mirror of Esinas, resting in the Mirage Palace in Pedda. Very late in the game, it is confirmed that Esina's Mirror is actually Anise's Mirror (though this comes as no surprise to anyone who can read backwards) and that she is the source of power Pedda used for their war on the world. This version of Anise's hatred not only attacked her own world, but spreads like a virus and attempts to destroy all realities where mana exists, with the world of Heroes of Mana being just one example of its endless war on Mana. The Mirage Bishop had been deluded into believing that Anise had chosen him to create a new world, but her true goal was to use Baxillos to destroy his. After Anise is summoned by Baxillos, she fully possesses the general and turns her into the Goddess of Doom. After a long battle, her mirror is destroyed and this version of Anise along with it. Ironically, this invasion had left the other versions of Anise with a new enemy: as Roget and his group vowed to travel through the countless other worlds and destroy every version of her. Other Appearances Legend of Mana Anise never appears but technically debuts in this title as a minor character in the game's backstory. The Great Witch Anise was a human sorcerer who built her laboratory within the Mana Tree. There she created the Eye of Flame, an immensely powerful magical artifact, whose power was based off the Mana Stones given to the Moon Gods by the Mana Goddess. The stone was said to have the power to bring out the evil within whoever touched it, and had powerful fire magic that was nearly uncontrollable. Other mages flocked to her to learn how to create their own stones, and these stones pulled the world out of balance, while ripping open holes to other worlds. The mages gained more power in this chaotic age and called it the Aeon of Urikalius. Aion, the King of the Faeries, created an army and battled Anise and her mages. They were defeated and the survivors were forced to live in the realm of men. Though originally believing all humans to be evil, the Faeries soon learned that some men were good and could even see them. They banded together and again fought against Anise, which came to be known as the Holy War of the Mana Tree. The Faeries prevailed with the good men, but the Mana Tree was burned to the ground. Aion was banished to the underworld, where he became the Lord of the Underworld because he refused to be reincarnated. Anise was slain by the power of the mysterious Seventh Stone the Faeries used. Her Eye of Flame became a much sought after artifact by wicked mages after the war and the stone led to much more suffering and hardship for the world. Circle of Mana See also *Medusa *Zable Fahr *Mirage Bishop Category:Dawn of Mana Characters Category:Dawn of Mana Concept Art Category:Dawn of Mana Character Images Category:Villains